white roses
by moonangel666
Summary: kagome is now stuck in her own time,seeming the well is closed.she feels all alone in this time even though her family is there . She just can't seem to stop thinking about her friends on the othere side of the well.But is she as alone as she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

: I don't own Inuyasha, I would rather own Sesshumaru.:)

HaHaHA

Crash!!!!

A girl in her early twenties shoot up in bed and looked around the dark room as if she was worried someone was lurking in it depths. When she found nothing she sighed and laid back down . When light flashed through her window followed by a loud boom. The girls face was a mask of sadness and horror as the storm raged on outside . The lightning and thunder battled out side the window with booms and crash.

The girl seem to want to get away from the sounds that was coming from a normal late summer storm.

All that night the girl sat staring at the light that filled the window and most of the dark room, silently crying the whole time.

Kagome!!

"Its already 1:30 pm get your lazy ass out of bed." "Now young lady!" "Kagome!!"

A girl in her early twenties sat up in bed and look around for the nose and found a middle aged woman glaring at her.

"Mom I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because of the storm."

"Kagome you eyes a puffy, are you felling okay?" "It's not like you to sleep so much." As kagome's mother said this she walked over and sat on the end of her bed and placed a cool hand on her daughters forehead.

"You are a little warm maybe you should sleep some more, dear." " I'll go make you some nice hot soup ,okay."

Kagome watched as her mother walked out of the room. Kagome laid back and closed her eyes her mother was a storm all by her self . She was always like that even before here father had died. She was over whelming then; kagome had been six at the time and it was a fuzzy memory if anything .She was not that bad after Sota was born she learned to deal with the fact that here daughter was growing up. Then the whole thing with the well ; that happen on her fifteen birthday. Kagome still had a hared time believing it now seeming the well was closed. The well would no longer let her go 500 years in the past. No it was closed for good now, no matter how many times she jumped down she would always meet the cold hared grown. She had lost count of how many bones she had broken. How many night she had cried her self to sleep, for her friends that she had lost . With that she felt the familiar sting of tears .

This was pointless, the only reason she was think of all this ,was because of last night's storm. The last battle with Naraku, had been a stormy night as well, thunder and lightning raged in the night sky. The full moon blocked out by thick black clouds, rain fell in buckets. Making the group of misfits all look like drowned rats. The battle went on hours ,day, minutes she didn't know. Then the cloud separated and the moon came out shining down on the clearing. He was there standing in a ray of moonlight. His silver hair blowing in the wind and his eyes blood red in anger, Lord Sesshumaru. It was whispered by everyone it seemed to hang in the air.

Then the moon fell back behind the clouds and the battle in the sky and on the ground stared up again. Inuyasha and Lord Sesshumaru were fitting with Naraku, swords, poison claws, and hurtful word seemed to come from all three of them. Then I got this feeling I should shoot my arrow, she did and at the same time Inuyasha's and Lord Sesshumaru's swords went through Naraku's heart and my arrow hit him right in the head and he was gone completely demolished.

Then everything went black and that's all I remember. When I woke up I was in the hospital in my time and my mother a sleep at my side .I had broken ribs and a lag and arm and a deep wound at my side and on my forehead. My mother said that a man that had the same eyes as Inuyasha carried me out of the well and set me in the living room then left through the well. Then my mother called 911 and the took me to the hospital. For weeks doctors asked me how I got the buried and the wounds. They asked if my mother or a boyfriend gave them to me . I stuck to my story that I had been cleaning in the well house and got spooked by our cat and feel down in to the well . The asked how I got out I said that there was vines I used them to climbe out .

The doctor stood and looked out the window for a short time then said .

"Kagome you don't have to lie to me I just want to help you?. Said the doctor

Then there was a minute of silence.

Then I answered "No one can be saved from there self's."

"Are you saying you did this to your self, kagome?" asked the doctor as he turned around to look at me .

"No"

"Then what are you saying, kagome?" He asked as he took he's set again.

"That I'm sick of this, being questioned"

Then everything went black again after my back out they stop, questing me. Maybe it had to do with the fact the nurses told them I cried at night and called out names.

Maybe it had to do with the fact I had enough and when every the doctor would come in I ignored them. Then I was taken home a few days later and so did the cycle of jumping down in to the well and ending in the hospital. The doctors and nurses learned to not ask questions. Now I'm 21 and well I've stopped jumping down into the well. I'm in collage and I'm studying to be come a doctor.

It's somewhat funny seeming I hate doctors.


	2. Chapter 2

moonangel666 here I don't own Inuyasha. But this fanfic is min so pleas review it pleas and thank you.

Chapter 2

A tall , willow of a man sat at a giant oak desk glaring at the papers in front of him. He sat the pin in his right hand down and turned his heated gaze to his laptop screen. Then began tipping and clicking random thing on the screen. Then he froze as lighting passed behind the wall of class in front of the giant desk. The man pushed away from the pit of paper work.

Then wondered over to the glass wall looking over the him mothers garden. He pressed is head to the cool glass and watched the battle out side. Lighting flashed again and thunder boomed. The man let his mind wonder off as he watched the storm. A few minutes went by as the man seemed lost in some kind of daze. Then as suddenly as it happen the man regained he's heated gaze and slid his hand from the window and clutched it tightly then turned away from the window .

The moon at that moment was able to escape from the clouds and moon light filled the office. The man stopped and bathed in the light . He had long silver hair and golden eyes and skin as pale as the moon. He looked like a Greek God with his tall frame and brood shoulders. He was also graceful as a cat and when he walked it all most looked like he glided a crossed the floor.

The room became dark again and the man was again a silver shadow in the dark. He made his way back to his desk and started to glare and mutter about how he was going to kill his associates. the storm out side seemed to go on and so did the tipping and clicking. Then shuffling of papers, then some more muttering about morons and murder.

Then the a clock chimed and there was a knock on a giant oak door on the other side of the room.

The man did not stop what he was doing if anything he stared to mutter more about murdering some when then earlier. Then he stopped and glared at the door as the knocking started up, again. Sitting down the papers in his hands he stated rubbing his temples. Then looked back up at the door.

"Come in." he said as he leaned back in his chair

The door open and a little man came in and said

"My lord ,thank you." "I know that it's late…but." squeaked the little man

"This better be good, Jaken"


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonagel666 here sorry about the Wait here is chapter 3.**

**Oh, also normal blah blah I do not own Inuyasha.**

**So, I hope you like it and pleas review. _**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Kagome sighed loudly as she placed her pen down, She hated this. All the school work and papers she had to write seemed to never end. Naturally her computer had to crash and because God loved her so much all her health and biology teachers assigned 10 pages on one thing or another. It was all due in a few days and she had to write it all by hand .

So here she was setting at her desk working away or she had been but she noticed the time. Looking back up at the clock now it was 2: 30 am in the morning. This real was a pain she need sleep because a speaker coming in tomorrow and she was looking foreword to it .

Mr. Tsuki, Oni he was a well known writer in Japan and in the United States. In most of her class the teachers told them to read one of his books. Kagome never thought she would fall in love with a reference book.

But all his books were written beautifully and it seemed to reach out and grabbed her. Not only that she seemed to learn more from Mr. Tsuki then her teachers . Seeming that was the cases she had a big collection of books done by Mr. Tsuki. Her eyes wondered over her desk and noticed all the references' books laying open here and there with high lighted paragraph and pages.

She looked sadly at the papers in front of her and then let her gaze fall on the bed, then back to her school work. Sighing again tuned and picked up her pen and began to work on her papers some more, the sound of writing could be heard in to the early morning hours.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Kagome!" "It's 9:30!" "Time to get up, dear!" called kagome's mother

"Nh"

Was the only answer the middle age women got from her daughter as she rolled over in her bed.

The middle aged women smiled as she looked at her daughter's sleeping face. She walked a crossed the room to her daughters bed.

"Kagome, dear" she said as she shook her daughters shoulders

"Kagome, is today the day that writer you like so much is coming to your college?" "What's his name Mr. Oni , Tuskkus or some thing like that?" she asked knowing all to well that her daughter loved the author.

"YES!" said Kagome as she shoot up in bed.

She jumped out of bed then stopped "Mother, his name is Mr. Tsuki , Oni not Oni ,Tukkus." "Can you try to pay attention some times, okay? " she said as she head for the bath room.

"Okay ,dear" said the middle age women as she smiled to her self.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moonangel666: Dun Dun dun**

**Who is this Mr. Tsuki, Oni? Mabye you will find out later or mabye I let you hang for a while.**

**W****ho knows**

**HaHaHaHa _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonangel666: sorry this is so late but at lest here it is.**

**Thank you all for thr reviews ,please keep it up.**

** Nomal bla I do not own Inuyasha, okay**

**Oh, all the stuf in a _slant is someones thoughts_.**

**Um, so here is chapter 4 of whiteroses**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**He really only had two chooses to deal with the brat, one was of course to fire him or their was the second one and that was to murdered the brat. He was leaning more towards the second one seeming it was more permanent. He would no longer have the problem of him bursting in to his home uninvited at two in the morning for no reason . The fact he give the brat the job as his secretary. Made him wonder if he was losing his mind; in this modern time. The fact he was going along with this, just showed him that he was. He could not believe a week ago Jaken told him that he had to make a speech at a college on the book's he had written a while back. There was a reason he had used a pen name so he would not have to wonder around giving speeches and adding more work to his already overloaded work load.**_

_**But of course his pain in his ass of a secretary could not understand why he wished to be hidden from the public eye. He already got enough attention, seeming he was a billionaire bachelor and taking over the business world by storm. At that thought he let a small smirk fall on his handsome face. Then the smirk vanished as his mind trailed back to the fact that his cover was now blown by his fox of a secretary.**_

"My lord the office secretary, Shippo is on the phone." skewed the green imp setting a crossed from him in the limo

"Nh" was the only answerer the imp got before the phone in his hand got swiped away.

"What is it now ,Shippo it better be good" "Seeming your life is already on a thin line, this better be worth my time." He said with the small smirk retuning.

"Nice to know Sesshumaru, you know all the death threats get old after three hundred years of working for you and living with you" "Can't you come up with something new?" said the fox on the other line.

"As long as you are forever a pain in my ass no, because death is the only thing your really fear besides my wrath." the smirk was fading again. "My patience wears thin, Shippo what did you call for?" He said as he leaned back in to the black leather set and closed his eyes and pinched his the ridge of his nose. Trying to get rid of the head ach that was forming there. Shippo was going on about something about meeting him at the at the college's Dens office. He had to meet the den of college before he gave his speech. This was such a pain.

"My Lord we are here, sadly enough it is a human college, My Lord" said the small imp

"There is Shippo to he is coming this way, My Lord." skewed the imp again

A Tall boy with fire red hair was walking over he was dressed in a black suit with a tie that was the same bright emerald green as his eyes.

Sesshumaru opened the door of his white limo and glared at the boy in front of him.

The boy only smiled smugly back at him

"Will Mr. Tsuki, Oni or should I say Mr. Yokoshima, Shukun?" Said Shippo, his smug smell growing bigger.

"Silent's brat." he said softly as he head away from his limo and up the steps to the doors of the college.

_**let get this over with he thought to him self**_, as he entered the college doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**moonangel666**

**_YEs it was Sesshumaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_P.S: Yes he has both arms but you will find out how latter on in the story and _**

**_ Shipoo is alive._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**moonangel666:hey here is the next chspter . thanks for al the reviews. keep them up.**_

_**normal bla i do not own inyasha.**_

_**so here is chapter 5**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome drove around the college parking lot looking hopelessly for a parking space.

"Nothing" "Why are there so many people here?" she muttered to her self as she went around the parking area again.

15mints later she was walking up the steps of her college when a flash of silver caught her eye. She turned to look but only saw a white limo driving towards the parking lot.

"Nice try finding a spot buddy." She muttered under her breath.

As she turned and walked through the doors shaking her head. I _was heading to the dens office I'm on the welcome committee for Mr. Tsuki, Oni. I griped the book in my arms titer; I hope that he would sign it for me. It is my favorite one out of all the books he has written "Myths and the fact of the past". It was all about the time I once had been able to go back to; through the well. It was very accurate on both the truth and the myths so I was looking forwarded to meeting the author. The I stopped in front of the den's office door took in a deep breath and let it out and grabbed the door handle. _

-----------------------_Sesshumaru_----------------------------------------------------------

_**Sesshumaru glared at the den in distaste, he kept going on and on about stuff that he did not care for or wish to here about. The man was small round ; who was very much going baled and he was now shrinking under his gaze. **_

"Mr. Lee, I could care less about how last years students were better then this years seniors" "I'm a very busy man so will you show me to the room with the students in it and I'll give them my speech and be on my way." He said still glaring at the useless man

"U-um well the welcome committee leader is here, she will show you to the class rooms were you well give your speech, o - okay?"

"Class's" I say as I turn my heated gaze upon Shippo who was whistling softly now.

"That is wonderful, Mr. lee. Say Shippo to the little man seeming I have not answered him.

"T-th-thank you Mr. Kitai" says the little man as he pulls at his tie nervously.

_**Then the door opens and then the smell of white roses and fresh rain hit my nose. I snap my gaze from Shippo to the women heading this way. She has a big smile on and she is dressed in a jeans and a long sleeved ,green top with a gray vest and around her neck is no other then the **__**jewel glowing softly .**_

"_**Kagome"**_ it was a thought that ran though his mind like a cares of a cool hand on hot skin, it made him shiver inside. He also felt his beast slowly started to come back to live at the thought and smell of her.

"Kagome, dear this is Mr. Tsuki, Oni ,better know as Mr. Yokoshima, Shukun." Said the little man.

Her eyes grown big as she stared at me for a moment her smile fade some what and then it got three times bigger and she placed her hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yokoshima, Shukun." She said as she smile up at him and shook his had like an idiot .

---------------_kagome_-------------------------------

_It's Sesshumaru, It's Sesshumaru, It's Sesshumaru, It's Sesshumaru. Was the only thing going through Kagome's brain. She new she been shaking his hand for a good five minutes now and smiling like an idiot . But she could not help it . It was Sesshumaru! He was alive and that meet she was not alone in her modern hell. God must not hate her that much then._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**moonangel666:they finely meet wha ha wha ha**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonangel666:Ello all, here is the 6 chapter. Sorry it's late.**

**Normal bla bla I do not own Inuyasha**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 6**

---------------_kagome_-------------------------------

_It's Sesshumaru, It's Sesshumaru, It's Sesshumaru, It's Sesshumaru. Was the only thing going through Kagome's brain. She new she been shaking his hand for a good five minutes now and smiling like an idiot . But she could not help it . It was Sesshumaru! He was alive and that meet she was not alone in her modern hell. God must not hate her that much then_

-----------------Sesshumaru--------------

"It's nice to met you miss?" said Sesshumaru

_He knew vary will what her name was but Mr. lee did not know that the young girl in front of him was a miko and that she had lived, for a short time five hundred years in the past. But then again he had no idea that Mr. Yokoshima, Shukun was a demon. _

_That happen to almost be six hundred years old. That this human girl had fought in battle and had killed a very evil man. But above all that she was warm hearted and kind. He had tried to kill her and her friends countless times . But when he was hurt she was the one to patch him up and stay till he was healed. He had taken her back to her time because that was were she belonged. _

_So after the well was closed and she no longer came back to the past in his mind he let her die. Even though she was gone forever she remain in his mind. Her name hunted him and he would always smell white roses and fresh rain time to time. When he did he would look around him as if searching for someone. Searching for the little brave miko._

"Uh?" said the girl in front him dragging his attention away from his thoughts back to her.

She looked upset suddenly. There was tears in her eyes all of the suddenly and he stared in shook as she pulled her hand away from his and stared at the grown.

"My name is kagome, Higurashi" she said in a small sad voice that faltered some what.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Higurashi." he said looking down at her in wonder.

Why was she upset all of the sudden was she that unhappy about seeing him. maybe it was for the best if it was this way.

-----Kagome------

_He had forgotten her or this man in front of her was not the great demon lord but a son or a grandson. That had know idea of who she was .she was only a human why in the world would the great dog demon remember a miko. She had no idea if that after the well closed that she wasn't erased from there memories. That one day she was there and the next she was nothing but a fuzz shape in the back of her friends minds. _

_That would explain how she had never founded anything about the battle and about her dear friends. The only book that got anything right was the book done by the demon standing in front of her. He didn't remember her, how in the world could he not remember her. at the battles end she was the one that killed Naraku. So why was forgotten , when she still had his image burned in to her brain. He was not off the hook yet, no sir . She would give him some thing forget all right._

"Kagome?" said a male voice

She looked up to see a young man with bright red hair and big green eyes.

"Shippo?"

----------------------

**Moonangel666:hahahah look out for the Cliff **


End file.
